far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 626 - Déjà Vu To You Too
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #626 - Déjà Vu To You Too is the six-hundred twenty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Monitor Wants Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie, and heads west. $44,767.73 is the Child's Play Charity number. He promotes the fundraiser, and talks about how long ago the last F3 was. He is also restraining Black Friday purchases. Kurt may purchase another monitor for racing games making a permanent racing game set-up. A TN panel might even end up being his purchase. 1440p recording may be possible, but Kurt thinks that there is no demand. Question: What is your earliest memory if its not too personal? Joking at the 'personal' part of the question, Kurt says he has a earliest memory that he even wrote down in a book. In his family's first house in suburban Chicago, there were tornado sirens. He hated going to a park because at any time the siren could go off when reality it was tested every month. His oldest sister and himself were given popsicles by his mom, and they were eating them in the front room over the coffee table. They had paper towels around them, and when the tornado siren went off Kurt went to automatically cover his ears. He placed the popsicle down on the paper towel to cover both his ears until the siren test was done. The popsicle was, of course, ruined. Question: I remember you talking about many an Elevated Hidey Hole ago having feelings about déjà vu, do you find it comes and goes in spurts? I seem to go years at a time without feeling those feelings, and then, all of a sudden, bam, months of constant occurrences. There's no hope for me, but you still get these feelings now and again. Do they go in phases? Is this question wording too long now? Will you actually read all of this? Unlikely Kurt agrees with question asker ConeDodger that they do come in spurts. Dreams ending up in reality are where Kurt's déjà vu experiences happen, and it makes him queasy. More intense effects are tunnel vision and dizziness, things associated with fainting, something that's never happened to him. It could possibly be due to malnourishment, even related to his long undiagnosed gluten allergy. He got concerned enough that he thought of talking to a doctor but decided not to. Question: Have you ever considered starting an LLC company while on YouTube to possibly help an unemployment transition if/when returning to a traditional career? How has YouTube Red affected your income? Hopefully positively First off YouTube Red has done almost nothing, it gets him no more money than ads do. He sees two Zombies come out of a cave and Wolfie hops down and looks around. Kurt said that most of the YouTubers have their own LLC as it is easier to keep things in order. However, the thought of even having another job interview in his life is just awful for Kurt. He might not want a traditional career. He follows floating sand underground and finds nothing. Question: What methods of support, Twitch subscription, Patreon, etc, helps you most financially? They all help Kurt, Twitch subscriptions due the most to help Kurt's visibility. For ensuring maximum money goes to Kurt, Patreon and direct donations are the best. Thanks to Patreon this series is commercial free, and there is a podcast version. The Patron Server access is going to fall to $10 next month, there were also be access to the Far Lander discord server. Nothing changes with Kurt's content with support, but he'll have the ability to do more things. Having talked a lot in the final Hidey Hole, he goes to sleep. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP18 - Crosswalk for Pants and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 04 - You Have a T-Rex?.